1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-166608 discloses a connector with a housing and a cavity formed in the housing. A locking lance is cantilevered forward along an inner wall of the cavity and a deformation space allows the locking lance to deform away from the cavity. A terminal fitting can be inserted into the cavity from behind and causes the locking lance to deflect into the deformation space. The locking lance then returns resiliently to engage the terminal fitting and hold the terminal fitting in the cavity. A front retainer is mounted to the housing after the terminal fitting is inserted and a deformation restricting portion of the front retainer enters the deformation space to prevent the locking lance from deforming out of engagement with the terminal fitting and to retain the terminal fitting reliably.
The terminal fitting can be withdrawn from the housing by retracting the deformation restricting portion from the deformation space. An unlocking jig then is inserted into the housing from the front to deform the locking lance out of engagement with the terminal fitting so that the terminal fitting can be pulled out backward. However, the terminal fitting is present near the locking lance and a contact portion for contacting a mating terminal is formed at a front end portion of the terminal fitting. This contact portion may be damaged by the unlocking jig.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent an unlocking jig from damaging a terminal fitting.